thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
My Video Game Collection
Video Games 1979 * Galaxian 1980 * Pac-Man 1981 * Donkey Kong * Galaga 1982 * Dig Dug * Donkey Kong Junior * Ms. Pac-Man * Pole Position * Xevious 1983 * Donkey Kong 3 * Mappy 1984 * Duck Hunt * Rollerball * The Tower of Duruga 1985 * Balloon Fight * Clu Clu Land * Dig Dug II * Super Mario Bros. 1986 * Bubble Bobble * Dragon Quest * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels 1987 * Castlevania * Contra * Double Dragon * Dragon Quest II * Rad Racer * RoadBlasters * Super Mario Bros. 2 1988 * Blaster Master * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Double Dragon II: The Revenge * Dragon Quest III * Super Mario Bros. 3 1989 * Alleyway * Batman * Castlevania: The Adventure * DuckTales * Kwirk * Motocross Maniacs * Super Mario Land * Super Off Road 1990 * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Dr. Mario 1991 * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Operation C * The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Jauggernauts * Sonic the Hedgehog 1992 * Batman Returns * Bomberman '93 * Congo's Island * Contra III : The Alien Wars * Darkwing Duck * HardBall III * The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose 1993 * Cool Spot * Cool World * Daffy Duck - The Marvin Missions * Disney's Aladdin * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * DuckTales 2 * The Incredible Crash Dummies * Super Mario All-Stars 1994 * Aladdin * Animaniacs * Castlevania: Bloodlines * Contra Hard Corps * Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong Country * EarthBound * Earthworm Jim * The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic and Knuckles 1995 * Addams Family Values * Batman Forever * Chrono Trigger * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Land * Earthworm Jim 2 * The Lion King * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 1996 * Crash Bandicoot * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble * Donkey Kong Land 2 * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 1997 * Atomic Bomberman * Bomberman 64 * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Diddy Kong Racing * Donkey Kong Land III * Dragon Ball Final Bout * Hercules 1998 * 1080° Snowboarding * Banjo-Kazooie * BattleTanx * Bomberman Hero * Crash Bandicoot: Warped * Dance Dance Revolution * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Mario Party * Mission: Impossible * Pokemon Red * Pokemon Blue * Spyro the Dragon 1999 * Army Men: Sarge's Heroes * Castlevania 64 * Chrono Cross * Crash Team Racing * Donkey Kong 64 * Namco Museum 64 * Spyro the Dragon: Ripto's Rage * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe 2000 * Bomberman 64: The Second Attack * Crash Bash * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Dragon Quest VII * Spyro the Dragon: Year of the Dragon * Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour 2001 * 007: Agent Under Fire * Animal Crossing * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon * Castlevania Chronicles * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath Of Cortex * Digimon Rumble Arena * Dr. Mario 64 * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * Super Mario Advance * Super Smash Bros. Melee 2002 * 007: Nightfire * Bomberman Generation * Contra: Shattered Soldier * Digimon World 3 * Disney's Magical Quest 2: Starring Mickey and Minnie * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku * Kingdom Hearts * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Spider-Man * Super Mario Sunshine 2003 * 007: Everything or Nothing * American Idol * Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge * Cartoon Network Speedway * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Finding Nemo * Hulk * Mario Kart: Double Dash * Pac-Man Vs. * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 2004 * Crash Bandicoot: Ripto's Rampage * Crash Twinsanity * Dance Dance Revolution Extreme * Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * Donkey Konga * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King * Gran Turismo 4 * The Incredible Hulk * Mario vs. Donkey Kong * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spyro: The Cortex Conspiracy * Super Mario 64 DS 2005 * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Big Brain Academy * Bleach: Heat the Soul * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness * Castlevania: Dawn Of Sorrow * Chibi-Robo * Crash Tag Team Racing * Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2 * Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix * Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy * Digimon World 4 * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Kingdom Hearts II * Madagascar: Operation Penguin * Mario Kart DS * Mario Superstar Baseball * Nintendogs * Robots * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland 2006 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Cars * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Cooking Mama * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII * Excite Truck * New Super Mario Bros. * Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts * Wii Sports * Yoshi's Island DS 2007 * AMF Bowling Pinbusters * Assassin's Creed * Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 * Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol * Contra 4 * Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends * Crash of the Titans * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk * Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast * Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber * High School Musical: Sing It * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Link's Crossbow Training * Namco Museum DS * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Super Mario Galaxy * Wario: Master of Disguise 2008 * Animal Crossing: City Folk * Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts * Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Castlevania Judgement * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Hasbro Family Game Night * Littlest Pet Shop * Mario Kart Wii * My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party * The Price is Right * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Wipeout: The Video Game 2009 * Angry Birds * Assassin's Creed II * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Batman: Arkham Asylum * Bayonetta * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Coraline * Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies * Gardening Mama * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Tomodachi Collection * Wii Sports Resort 2010 * Angry Birds Seasons * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Castlevania: Harmony of Despair * Dance on Broadway * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Epic Mickey * Fruit Ninja * Kinect Adventures * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wheel of Fortune 2011 * Angry Birds Rio * Batman: Arkham City * Cars 2 * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Minecraft * Super Mario 3D Land * Temple Run * Wipeout 2 2012 * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! * The Amazing Spider-Man * Angry Birds Space * Angry Birds Star Wars * Angry Birds Trilogy * Assassin's Creed III * Bravely Default * Candy Crush Saga * The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Project X Zone * Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure * Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed * Wipeout 3 2013 * Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Animal Crossing: New World * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror by Fate * Cooking Mama 5: Bon Apetit * Dance Dance Revolution * Digimon Adventure * Disney Infinity * DuckTales: Remastered * Gardening Mama 2: Forest Friends * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario Party: Island Tour * Monster Hunter 4 * Skylanders: Swap Force * Sonic Lost World * Temple Run 2 2014 * Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom * Angry Birds Transformers * Bayonetta 2 * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 * Disney Infinity 2.0 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara * Fantasia: Music Evolved * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Golf: World Tour * Skylanders: Trap Team * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Tomodachi Life 2015 * Adventure Time: Finn and Jake Investigations * Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer * Bravely Second: End Layer * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden * Lego Jurassic World * Skylanders: SuperChargers * Super Mario Maker 2016 * Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers * Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 * Overwatch * Ratchet and Clank 2017 * Blaster Master Zero * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Sonic Forces * Super Mario Odyssey 2018 * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2019 * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled